War, Peace, and Revolution
by Prophet WolfStar
Summary: After war errupts in her era, Kagome and Souta travel to the past to wait out the 3yrs it will take for the dust to settle. Not knowing what happened to her family threatens Kagome's sanity, and her bond with IY inspires an evil plot in a new Demon Lord.
1. Prelude to War

War, Peace, and Revolution  
Demon Song (REVISED and REDONE)

By: Prophet WolfStar (AKA Raven)

A/N: Yeah, so I totally hated this fanfic because it was going absolutely nowhere (used to be Demon Song)! So I went back and did some serious editing, added scenes, deleted scenes, changed a bunch of stuff…It was just all around crap. Sorry to those who liked the original, but when I go back and read my works and find that I hate them…yeah, changes need to be made! But I thank you, and think very strongly that you'll like this version better.

Disclaimer: If only…XD Plot is mine!

* * *

Prologue:

**Prelude to War**

The shrine was alive with people today; all of them having come to pray for good fortune and for better lives. Kagome Higurashi watched it all from her place kneeling at the Sacred Tree, her haunted brown eyes studying them all carefully. Did they even have a clue as to what was about to happen to them?

"Kagome?" The voice was soft and weak, barely audible to her ears, but she immediately responded to her mother's worried call. She looked up and smiled softly as her mother joined her, worry creasing her brow. "Kagome, you have to do something for me…"

"What is it, mom?" Kagome's eyes drifted, falling on the small building that housed the Sacred Well. How much time was left now? A few days maybe?

"When you go back through that well…take Souta with you," Her mother's voice wavered, weakening. "You must promise me this, Kagome,"

"I promise, mom," She whispered, leaning into the embrace her mother offered. Shortly after having finally defeated Naraku, Kagome had returned home to find the 21st Century in shambles. Things just seemed to be falling apart. Many of the countries of this time in the world were at war. A war that showed no signs of ending, but her own country's refusal to join any side had all but secured their peaceful future. It seemed as if World War III had begun and soon it would all be over. Not many people knew this, but their government had gotten the word out to local Shrines and places of worship to warn them of the impending increase in activity and traffic. Slowly, the people of the 21st Century Japan were becoming aware of their coming destruction.

The Higurashi shrine housed the only doorway to safety and security and it was right there in front of Kagome's face; The Sacred Well.

A few trips back and forth between these two worlds after having heard this horrible news had given Kagome incentive to say goodbye to her friends from the Feudal Era, at least for a little while, so that she could spend more time with her family. Kagome knew the end was coming; air traffic had increased in the way of military activity over the passed few weeks. Not a good sign at all.

"The scientists are predicting three years, Kagome,"

"Three years? For what?"

"For the dust to settle, for this place to be livable again,"

Kagome winced, not really wanting to hear such things from her mother. It was bad enough that she wouldn't be coming through the well when the time came, having put her foot down about leaving her home and her father who was too stubborn to leave himself. He'd proclaimed that his life was less valuable than that of Kagome and Souta. Her mother agreed with this, but not in a mean way to poke fun at her father's age. She simply felt that Kagome and Souta deserved to live a life of peace, even if there was a little drama along the way.

On her last trip through the well several years ago, Kagome had told Kaede about the impending war and that she and her brother would return, probably for good. Kaede hadn't been pleased to hear about this war, but had kindly told Kagome that she and her brother were both welcomed to stay in the village as long as she could stand it. So, Kagome had returned home and for a little while, things were normal. Two years after that came the chaos, the fear, and the refusal to join the war for either side.

It had all happened too soon.

"Why won't you come with us, mom?"

"Kagome…" Her mother shook her head, rising from the ground. "I have my own reasons for staying behind. Your grandfather and I…we've lived long and meaningful lives, but you and Souta have barely even begun. You two need to go through that well and continue to live. I want you both to have families and children to care for and I don't want you here when the worst happens. I will stay with your grandfather and pray that you will later understand my reasons."

There would be no arguing with the older woman, despite Kagome's insistence that she'd change her mind eventually.

"It's not fair, mom…"

"Life never is, Kagome. But at least I'll know that you and Souta will live the way you should have,"

"Without you and Grandpa?"

"You'll find a way to make it," Her mother forced a smile. "Kagome, this place, this time…it's my reality. I have to live with this and cannot adjust to anything else because it's just too late for me. But you and Souta…Kagome, the Feudal Era is your reality, your true home. You should be there and you should stay there. It's a better place…"

"Not by much," Kagome whispered, remembering the numerous battles with demons alongside her friends and more importantly, the Hanyou Inuyasha. For a moment her thoughts lingered on him before her mother commanded her attention again.

"You will thrive there, Kagome. I know you'll make it there,"

"But how long will I have to wonder about what happened back here, mom? How many nights will I stare at the sky and wonder if you're still alive?"

"Countless," Her mother breathed. "Kagome, you must promise me not to come back! Not for anything, do you understand me? Let three years pass so that the dust will settle as the scientists have said and if you must come back then, then do it, but not until then!" Her mother gripped her shoulders, her look intense and desperate. "Promise me, Kagome!"

Several visitors coming to look upon the Sacred Tree stopped a few feet behind and watched the exchange between mother and daughter, curious, but polite enough not to ask about business that was not theirs.

"Kagome!"

"Ok, I promise!" Kagome cried, her eyes tearing up. "I promise, mom. I promise," Instead of embracing her, Ms. Higurashi left her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks, desperate to get away from the people around her. Kagome's shoulders sagged and her eyes closed against the tears that formed.

Tentatively, the visitors came forward and knelt before the tree, their gazes falling upon the notch in it where, as Grandfather Higurashi had proclaimed with vigor, the priestess Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha to its trunk. Kagome glanced at it for a moment herself before she found that she could no longer stand it. Rising slowly, as if some enormous weight pushed against her shoulders, Kagome moved towards her home to help her mother with dinner and have possibly the last best dinner she could have with her family.

* * *

END NOTE: You have no idea where this is going, do you? Ok, so the original plot of the original Demon Song about that nasty little ancient demon guy is STILL a part of this, but now the plot is much deeper, thicker, whatever. He'll come in much later. Basically, this fanfic will be devided into three parts, each with several chapters to them. Part I, which will begin with chapter 1, will be called "War" and will basically circle around Kagome and Souta's adjustments to a more permanent life in the Feudal Era. In this part, couplings will be made, revelations about friends will also be revealed, etc. Part II will be called "Peace" where the three years are up and Kagome can no longer stand not knowing what happened back home. She'll discover what happened to her family, etc. Part III will be called "Revolution" where everything goes to hell. Now, the evil demon is basically in ALL of it, but I'll never tell you how he comes in. You'll have to read to find out. Anyway, enjoy, my darlings! Part I; Chapter 1 coming SOON! 


	2. WAR: Thunder in the Distance

A/N: Ok, so for the sake of the fanfic, since I can't find an accurate bio. It's been seven years since Kagome first past through the well, and the three years since she last visited IS included in that, so it's still been 7 years. I'm going to assume, due to lack of accurate information, that Souta, at the time, was ten, making him 17 now and Kagome 22 since she was 15 when she fell through. If anyone has a more accurate age on Souta, let me know, if not, yeah...well...oh well...! XD Enjoy...I'll shut up now!

* * *

Part I; War 

Chapter 1

**Thunder in the Distance**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's brown eyes snapped open to darkness, her ears taking in the pounding sounds of what could have been thunder, but what she perceived as some idiots bass being up too loud in their car. There'd been a lot of that lately. With the way prices on technology had dropped in the passed year, it seemed that every idiot in Japan with a car possessed the horrid sound systems that disturbed her sleep nightly. Groaning sleepily, Kagome cursed the maker of such a horrid invention and rolled over, grasping her extra pillow and pressing it firmly to her ears.

Ten minutes later, when the sound had not ceased, she rose angrily from her bed and marched to her window, finding the shrine empty and dark, with nothing but the wind to rustle the leaves. The sound was there, but the source was vacant. Confused, Kagome stretched and caught the strangest flash of light at the corners of her eyes. She leaned further out of her window and turned her head to look towards the city…and froze like ice. Kagome couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think.

Her mother's sudden shouts of her name fell on deaf ears, even after Ms. Higurashi had rushed into the room. "Kagome!"

Could it really be happening? Her eyes were riveted to the scene, mesmerized by the bright flashes of light and the thunderous crashes that followed. "It's almost like fireworks…"

"Kagome!" Her mother pleaded as she scrambled around the room, packing clothes and some of Kagome's personal belongings into a duffle bag. "Kagome, please! I have to wake your brother! Come on, now!"

Kagome pulled herself away from her window and slowly regained her composure, taking over for her mother so that Souta, who could sleep through an earthquake, could be roused and prepared to leave. She paused a moment to consider about the things she had packed and suddenly remembered that another duffle had been prepared months ago with personal items that she knew she'd regret parting with. Hastily, Kagome threw herself onto the ground and tugged the pack out from under her bed.

"Quickly!" She heard her mother call, hearing the resounding and familiar thumps of Souta hitting the ground. It was likely his mattress had been turned to wake him. Again the thunderous noises from outside, a little louder now, drew her attention and she ran back to her window, now able to see the small specs in the distance that were obviously military fighter jets. From which opposing country, she didn't know, but she knew very well they didn't belong to her own country.

Fear roared through her then and her entire world shrank in on her.

"Kagome!" It was Souta who called her name this time, staring at her in horror from the doorway. "What are you staring at, Kagome? Mom says we have to go now!"

"I…" Kagome backed away from the window, threw the two duffle bags over her shoulder and hastily joined her brother at the door. He grabbed her arm and gave her an extra boost of speed as they both raced down the staircase, finding their grandfather waiting eagerly by the front door.

"Quickly! Quickly! You haven't much time! To the well…!" He embraced each of them hastily and sent them on their way. It all happened so fast for Kagome that she didn't even realize that she and Souta were at the small building that housed the Bone Eaters well until her mother suddenly threw her arms around her shoulders.

"Be brave," She heard her mother whisper as she moved to embrace her son. "Both of you, please, take care of each other."

"Come with us," Souta demanded, turning his eyes to the sky as several planes flew overhead.

"You must go now!" She shoved at her son, but he was too strong for her now.

"Mom…"

"Please,"

"Souta," Kagome shouted from inside the building. "Souta, hurry!"

"I'm not leaving without mom!"

"You have to," Ms. Higurashi grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building, running down to the well with him. "Listen to me, Souta. You have to leave here with Kagome. You'll need each other. I cannot come with you…"

"But, mom…"

"You've grown into a fine man, Souta. I know you'll do me proud. Hurry, get going!" Souta hugged her, tears gliding steadily down his cheeks before he climbed over the edge of the well, staring down into its dark depths.

"Go, Souta!" Kagome shoved him and he toppled over, howling in surprise, just to land at the bottom with a thud. "That hurt…Kagome! K-Kagome?" Above him was sunlight, bright and brilliant. He was no longer home. Looking below him, he growled angrily and started cursing inwardly for his mother's stubbornness. There was no reason that she couldn't have come along! Souta realized suddenly that he'd have to move out of the way for when Kagome came through, otherwise his weight would squish her. Hurriedly, he grasped the jagged rocks that made up the well's walls and started to climb.

Kagome swallowed hard and turned back to face her mother, feeling sick with having to leave her behind.

"I love you, Kagome, don't forget that,"

"I won't mom,"

"Go on, you've taken too much time!"

Kagome climbed into the well and grasped the edge of it, unable to move any further. She couldn't leave her mother like this. She just couldn't. The thunderous noises were growing louder, she could see the fear and desperation in her mother's eyes as she made one last push at her fingers to force her into the well. She felt the familiar sensation of the fall and watched her mother's face fade into the darkness as she fell through the rift of time and landed hard on the bottom. Then there was nothing but sunlight in her eyes. Feudal Japan…

Ms. Higurashi stared down into the well, her entire body quivering in repressed emotions. Her children were gone; they were safe and sound in the past. "Remember your promise, Kagome. Don't you dare come back until the time is up…Don't you dare…"

"Are they away?"

"Yes, dad…They're gone,"

"Good," Grandpa Higurashi joined her at the foot of the stairs and gently touched the small of her back. "You did the right thing,"

"I know," She whispered, turning away from the well. "I know…"

* * *

"Kagome?"

"I'm here," She murmured, climbing along the wall to get out of the well and into the morning light.

"Here, I've got you," Souta grasped her arms and helped her out, supporting her weight as she climbed over the side. "So…this is the Feudal Era?"

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured, rubbing her arms and letting the duffle bags hit the ground at her feet. "Souta…"

"Don't think about it right now, Kagome," His voice sounded so far away to her ears. "Let's just…get away from here,"

"Ok…Kaede's village is this way," She reclaimed the two duffle bags and watched Souta readjust the strap on his own so that it wasn't too uncomfortable. He followed her closely along the path through the forest, forcing his own sadness to the back of his mind. He had to be strong for his sister right now because, despite her outward appearance, she was a mess and she'd need his support. Besides, their mother had demanded and made them promise that they would take care of each other. He couldn't dishonor her memory by not following her orders, especially not now. The siblings walked in silence for a time before they finally left the woods, stopping only for a moment to look down over Kaede's village.

"So…this is it?"

"Yeah," Kagome whispered, her eyes glistening with standing tears. On any other occasion, the village would have cheered her up drastically.

"Geeze!" Souta breathed, pointing past her shoulder. "Is that where Kaede lives?"

"What?" Kagome followed the direction his finger was pointing and studied the huge estate towards the very back of the village. It wasn't really a part of the village itself, merely set along the outskirts, but it was bigger than any of the homes in the village. The walls that surrounded it were rather tall but not too terribly much. They were meant to intimidate, to warn. She could barely see the topmost branches of a few Cherry Blossom trees from this distance. Who in the world lived there? "That house wasn't there before I left last time…"

"Looks like someone hit it big while you were gone," Souta murmured, noticing how intrigued Kagome was by the place. Something about the home just felt so familiar…

"Let's go. Kaede's expecting us," Kagome steeled herself and started down the path towards the village, walking slow at first, and then gradually picking up the pace. Even thought Naraku had been defeated, that didn't mean there was no longer a threat. Demons were everywhere in the Feudal Era and without Inuyasha's acute nose or Miroku's powerful spiritual senses, she had no way of knowing if a demon was close or not. Souta didn't question her change in pace and merely followed his sister as quickly as possible, hoping she'd forgive him if he accidentally trampled over her heels. Soon, they reached the village and were greeted with curious looks from a few of the women working in the fields. Without her uniform, Kagome wasn't exactly a point of recognition. Yes, she still looked the same, but she had grown up quite a bit in the three years since her last visit. However, her strange clothes eventually gave her away and a few of the villagers recognized her, but only vaguely.

Kagome's hastened pace slowed as they neared the center of the village and she paused, looking around her for any sign of Kaede, only to find a few disgruntled looking villagers watching them with wide, curious eyes. "I'm looking for Kaede,"

"Lady Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome turned and faced the villager who inquired, vaguely recognizing him.

"Yes, it's me, Kagome. Please, where is Kaede?"

"She's at home, I believe," The villager took a step forward. "She told us that you would be coming back soon. Are things well in your world?"

Kagome blinked away the tears and shook her head. "No…no, they're not. Thank you," She turned and headed for Kaede's home, Souta still hot on her tail. The villagers seemed to be more curious about him now, and he was starting to feel a little on edge about it. A few of the younger women were giving him "the look" and he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or embarrassed.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Not now, Souta,"

"But…they're looking at me,"

"Ignore it," Kagome sighed and shifted her bags slightly. The weight on her right shoulder was starting to take its toll. A dull ache was starting to form there, warning her of impending muscle spasms. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached Kaede's hut and were relieved to find that she was home.

"You're back!" Kaede rose carefully, cautious of her weakening form due to her advancing age. "Come in, come in! I've been worried…When you didn't come back I feared the worst. But wait…didn't you say that your mother and grandfather would be accompanying you?"

Kagome closed her eyes, shaking her head. "They refused to come with us," Her hands shook as she removed her bags and set them aside. "Kaede, this is my younger brother, Souta,"

"He's not as you once described him," Kaede mused, bowing to him. "But you are not the same as you were, last we spoke. We have much to talk about. Come, sit, have something to eat,"

When the two siblings obliged, neither really too hungry after what had just happened, Kaede lit a fire and passed around small cups of tea. "I suspect that you'll want to know about everything you've missed?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome's eyes blinked away the haze of tears and for a moment, the image of Inuyasha danced around in her mind. Would the news of her darling Hanyou be good or bad?

Sensing that Kagome's mind had taken a turn for other subjects, Kaede merely smiled. "I suppose you got a glimpse of the new estate on the outskirts of the village?"

"It's magnificent," Souta commented, curious. "I've never seen something so regal so close to a village. Not that I've really seen a village like this either, but…still,"

Kaede smiled at the young man's obvious knowledge. "Of course. It is just like the Hanyou, Inuyasha, to outdo everyone in everything,"

_That_ got Kagome's attention. "Wait a minute, Kaede! That house…it's Inuyasha's!"

"Not entirely. He had it built to his satisfaction, yes, but it is also home to the Demon Slayer Sango and her husband, the Monk, Miroku,"

"You're kidding? They got married…I have missed a lot…They moved here?"

"Yes," Kaede's smile broadened. "They offer their services to the village often when demons come to bother us. In fact, the demon activity around here has actually fallen slightly. We've noticed a lag in their attacks."

"How is Inuyasha…?"

Kaede glanced up at the younger woman, amusement and knowledge dancing in her eyes. "I suppose he is well. He's not changed much, if that's what you're asking. I can't deny that we've missed your ability to sit him,"

This sparked the smallest hint of a smile from Kagome's lips. Hope shuddered through Kaede that maybe, just maybe, Kagome and her brother had a shot at a wonderful life in this time. "Kagome, would you like to come with me to the estate? I think you'll be pleased to know that you and your brother will be taking up room there,"

"We will?" Surprised, Kagome stared at the elder woman as she rose and moved towards the door.

"Of course. Lady Sango was informed of your impending arrival several weeks ago. And, as she currently has the run of the house while Lord Miroku and Inuyasha are away on the business of slaying demons, agreed that you should both stay there. I doubt there will be any objections to the contrary when the men return,"

"So, Inuyasha's still around after all," Souta grinned at this, despite all that had happened over the last several hours. "I wonder what he'll think of me now,"

Kagome glanced at her brother as he gathered up their duffle bags and followed Kaede from her home, now seemingly soaking up the looks he was getting from the young ladies and enjoying it rather thoroughly. _I guess we were meant for this place, Souta. But now that we're here…Does Inuyasha even still think about me?_

* * *

End of Chapter. Hmm...interesting...XD Ok, so they're in the feudal era and things are going to start to slowly unfold. Let me know what you all think in your reviews! Next chapter coming soon, most probably in the next two days depending on how exhausting work decides to be for me. LOVE! 


	3. WAR: The Walk

Chapter 2

**The Walk

* * *

**

The trek from the village to the out-skirting pathway was relatively short, but Souta's face was alight with the stupidest grin as if he'd just walked two miles through a see of horny teenage girls. Kagome was mildly amused by this but her mind was just too distracted to dwell on it any longer than she did. Kaede's steps weren't quickening, but she suddenly seemed so far ahead of them that Kagome had to jog just to catch up to her.

"How is Inuyasha, Kaede?"

"The same as he's always been," Kaede shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, not even sparing Kagome the smallest of glances. "We don't see much of him and when we do he's usually very argumentative and arrogant. To us, he has not changed,"

"But?"

"But things could be said differently by someone who sees him every day. Sango, perhaps, might tell you otherwise. I believe I've seen him traveling towards the Bone Eater's Well on several occasions in the past two months. But since he's away with Lord Miroku on demon business, it hasn't happened in a few weeks,"

"Why would he go to the Bone Eater's well?"

"Another question for you to ask Lady Sango, Kagome," Kaede flashed the smallest hint of a smile, but Kagome didn't catch it having already turned her eyes back onto the path.

"So Inuyasha hasn't changed much at all, huh?" Souta grinned at hearing this. "I wonder what he'll think about me! I was so little the last time he saw me,"

"He'll probably sniff the life out of you just to make sure that it's you," Kagome muttered under her breath. "If he even pays any attention to either of us. Inuyasha has a way with ignoring people he doesn't care to talk to," She flinched as she said it, hoping none of that was true towards herself. They hadn't parted well, but when did they ever part well? ((yeah, kind of a pun, but ignore it! XD))

"Here we are," Kaede suddenly announced. Startled, Kagome looked up and stared at the walls that surrounded the estate Inuyasha had built.

"Yeah," Souta chuckled. "This is definitely Inuyasha's house."

"Come," Kaede commanded as she walked towards the fence and gave it one hard knock.

Almost immediately someone answered the summons and by the sound of the voice, Kagome could tell that it was a young man. Probably the hired help.

Or so she thought.

"Who goes there?!"

"It's Kaede, master Shippo, and I have some friends with me,"

"Shippo?" Kagome questioned, looking surprised. "It can't be…"

But the fox demon was already sniffing the air to confirm that the person behind the wall was Kaede and not a demon in disguise. However, the scents he caught, one in particular, sent him reeling. Immediately the gate was opened and his small form, though he'd grown at least four inches since the last time Kagome had seen him, bounded out of the gate and towards Kagome. She grinned excitedly at the sight and opened her arms to embrace him, giggling stupidly as he cuddled against her.

"You're back, Kagome!" She couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her face. No matter how much sadness she endured, Shippo always made her smile. It made her think that maybe, just maybe, she and Souta would have a chance here.

Shippo lead the small group through the front garden, weaving around the cherry blossom trees so that they could see how pretty it was, before he took them up to the front steps of the estate.

"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you, Kagome!" Shippo slid the door open and watched everyone slide their shoes off and set them aside. "Kagome? Who's he? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head quite vigorously. "No, Shippo. That's my brother, Souta,"

"He's bigger than you said he was,"

"He's grown up since the last time I saw you, Shippo," She patted the Kitsune's head, unable to hide the pleasure she felt when he jumped up onto her shoulder and pointed her in the right direction. "Sango is in the kitchen with Kilala!"

"Ok,"

They walked quietly down the hallway, Kaede in the lead with her hands folded behind her back, smiling ever so slightly as she entered the kitchen and caught Sango's attention.

"Oh, Kaede!" Sango grinned happily. "I hadn't expected to see you today. Please, come in!"

"I'm only staying for a little while. I'm actually here because I have your two new permanent guests with me,"

Stunned, Sango peered over her shoulder, her eyes lighting up when she saw Kagome. "You're back!" But the mirth was wiped from her face when she saw it was just Kagome and her brother, and not the mother and grandfather Kaede had said would be accompanying them. "Oh, Kagome…I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be," Kagome said as she came forward and wrapped her friend in a hug, startled by the pressure against her stomach. "Sango! You let that lecherous old monk have his way with you! My goodness! Look at you!"

Sango blushed fiercely, but she couldn't contain the excitement she felt at all. "It was rather sudden, but he's settled a little," She touched the rounding of her stomach. "At least, when I'm around he's not as eager to ask any of the village women to have his children,"

"I'd like to hope not!" Kagome turned and motioned Souta over. "This is my brother, Souta,"

"Nice to meet you, Lady Sango," Souta bowed his head a little, unsure of the customs of Feudal Japan.

"Nice to meet you," Sango smiled as she motioned them to sit at the table. "I'm glad you're both here. Even though I know the circumstances are horrible, it's good to have you,"

"Thank you,"

Kaede smiled as she patted Kagome on the back. "I must leave now. I have a few things to attend to back in the village. Try not to get into any trouble. And Kagome, do get some rest and cheer up. I'm sure when Lord Inuyasha returns, sitting him a few times to cheer yourself up will be a good way to break the ice,"

They watched Kaede leave with a bright smile. Sango finished making the tea, set it onto the table and eased herself down. "Speaking of Inuyasha…"

"How is he?" Kagome whispered as she let her two duffels slip off her shoulders. The second the weight was gone she felt her entire body relaxing again. Souta did the same, and he was obviously relieved to be rid of his own, but his body was more well built to handle such a payload, and so it hadn't taken as much of a toll on him.

"He's the same, though I think he misses you," Sango smiled softly. "He doesn't think we know, but Miroku and I have noticed him venturing towards the Well on several occasions. He's just as moody, but I guess he's a little more irritable because you're not around. Other than that, he's still the same old Inuyasha,"

"Did Kaede tell him that we'd be coming?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't say anything either, Kagome. I thought it would be best not to. Inuyasha gets a little anxious where your visits are involved. Besides, it's been a while, and I figured you should be the one to tell him why you're here. Although, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed that you're making your stay permanent?"

"For as long as I can stand not knowing what happened back home," Kagome forced the tears back, sipping her tea in a stiff silence.

"I don't get it," Souta finally murmured, sighing heavily. "Why wouldn't mom and grandpa come with us? They could have made it just fine! Grandpa would have loved it here! And mom? She would have liked it, too. I don't understand it…"

"Neither do I," Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I don't want to think about it right now, Souta. It's too much…"

Silence again took hold of the room and its occupants until Shippo piped up again. "Did you bring any candy?!"

"As much as I could fit into my pack," Kagome giggled as she reached in and tossed a small candy bar at the eager kitsune. "And since I can't go back to get anymore, you had better make it last. And you know Inuyasha's going to want some,"

"Eh, he can get in line!" Shippo announced as he shoved the chocolate bar into his mouth. Souta chuckled at the fox demon's enthusiasm.

"What kind of work will you need me to do?" Souta asked suddenly as he looked to Sango. "You can't run this house on your own until the men get back! I can help,"

"Kagome and I can handle the house. I think you're services are going to be needed in the village. Besides, I'm sure you'd prefer to be showing off to the ladies anyway,"

"Souta isn't entirely like Miroku, Sango," But Kagome giggled anyway. "I'm sure he'll be a great help carting up everything out in the field,"

"I'm sure," Sango took a sip of her tea and smiled again. "Miroku and Inuyasha should be back home in a few days, provided they don't get into any trouble. The village they went to help wasn't too far away. And it's no where near the western territory, thank goodness."

The mention of that part of feudal Japan caught Kagome's attention. "Sesshoumaru is stirring up trouble again?"

"He's challenged Inuyasha for the rights to Tetsuseiga on several occasions. I don't think I've ever missed Miroku's wind tunnel so much in my life. But Inuyasha, despite only being half demon, is one hell of a tough opponent. Sesshoumaru left him alone after his third failed attempt at taking it. Hopefully that'll last a little bit longer," Sango stretched a little before rubbing her belly in a bit of discomfort. "Sorry…the baby is kicking,"

"Don't be sorry," Kagome reached out and touched her friend's stomach, mesmerized by the strength behind that kick. "I bet it's a boy,"

"It probably is," Sango said dreamily. "Well, enough of this. The tea is gone. Let me show you to your rooms before I get started on today's chores, ok?"

"Sounds good!" Souta rose and held his hands out to Sango to help her up.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Souta grinned sheepishly and picked up his two bags and his sister's. She thanked him for offering such a reprieve and they followed Sango down the hall to the living quarters.

"Did you bring any of those magic sickness pills with you?" Sango asked as they stopped near a doorway. She opened it and shook her head at the empty pantry. "For some reason, putting anything in here always irritates Inuyasha, but I have a feeling he wouldn't mind you making yourself at home. If you brought your medicines, they can go in here,"

"That's a good idea," Kagome reached for one of the duffle bags hanging from Souta's shoulder and set it down inside. "I'll sort through it and get everything organized later. It's a tedious job that can keep me busy later," Kagome suddenly sighed. "Souta, we forgot the other two bags,"

"I leaned them against the side of the well when I said goodbye to mom," Souta shifted uneasily. "And you know how she is. She would have seen them and thrown them in after us before it was too late. In all likelihood they're at the bottom of the well and we just didn't think to look,"

"Maybe," Kagome closed the pantry door and Sango lead them down another small hall. "Here's your room, Souta. It's not far from mine and Miroku's, and Shippo's just across the hall,"

"It's huge!" Souta exclaimed as he stepped inside and set his two bags down, handing Kagome the last one which was hers. "Twice as big as my old room,"

"And it'll be a mess by tomorrow morning," Kagome grumbled with a small smile as Sango motioned her to follow her farther down the hall. "You shouldn't be surprised that your room is directly adjacent and connected to Inuyasha's," Sango slid a door open and smiled. "I think he was hoping you would be coming back for a long term stay,"

Kagome stepped into the room and set her bag down near the door, moving inside to explore it a little. "He went all out, didn't he?"

"You both parted unwell. I know there was a lot between the two of you that went unsaid, but I think this is Inuyasha's way of making up for that,"

"Then I'll have to thank him when he gets home,"

"It should only be a couple of days now," Sango offered. "I'll let you get settled. When you're ready, come to the kitchen. I could use your help,"

"Of course," Once Sango was gone, Kagome carried her duffle towards the bed near the window and set it down, turning in a small circle to examine the room. She wondered if Sango had noticed how strong Inuyasha's scent was in this room and had chosen to ignore it, or just hadn't thought anything of it? Sighing, she moved towards another door against the opposite wall and slid it open, seeing a bath tub and several buckets of cold water, near a wooden fire pit. She knew it was there to warm the water for a hot bath and she commended Inuyasha for thinking about that. Impressed, she moved to the last door, hesitating for the briefest of seconds before the slid it open and stepped into his room. The room didn't look a mess, but oh his scent was strong in her.

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Had he been waiting for her all this time?

"Kagome?" She turned sharply and left Inuyasha's room to venture back into her own when Souta's voice rang out for a second time. "What is it, Souta?"

"I'm going to go back to the Well and see if those other two bags are there," Souta said quietly. "I wanted to let you know so that you didn't get worried,"

"Just be careful, and take Shippo with you!"

When Souta nodded and jogged off, Kagome turned to examine her room one more time, allowing herself a small smile. Her grief could wait for now. Until the outlet for it presented itself, she could push it aside. Sango needed her help, and she didn't want to do anything to upset the woman in her condition.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Sliding her bedroom door closed, Kagome headed back towards the kitchen. _Her_ kitchen.

* * *

End Chapter!

Sorry for the lag in updates, but, as I've said in all my other updates recently, my move from home to Miami and adjusting to my new job has taken up a lot of my time and energy, and I'm only just now starting to get some of that back! I promise another chapter sooner than the last time! Thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it...!


	4. WAR: Ungrateful Villagers

I am so sorry for the delay! I've been working double time on my novel and I just moved back home and...well...you don't need the details. LOL New chapter with two more on the way!!! Again, sorry it took my butt so long, but here is chapter 3!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**WAR: Ungrateful Villagers**

* * *

"Can you see anything down there, Souta?" Shippo called as he peered over the side of the well, double checking the rope to make sure it was still secured. Souta didn't want to risk accidentally activating the wells' magic and had decided to climb down as far as possible and seek out the bags without actually touching the bottom. The light from above illuminated the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well pretty well and he could clearly make out the shapes of the two bags he and his sister had left behind, which, as he made note, were over-packed and probably weighed about a ton each. 

"Great, just great. I see them Shippo!" Souta reached down and slipped his arm between the straps of the first pack, nearly jumping out of his skin when something soft and furry rubbed against his arm.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Shippo shouted down, ready to bolt in the other direction if necessary.

Souta hung inside the well helplessly, afraid to move for fear he'd be eaten alive, but, much to his surprise and relief, the furry creature was none other than Buyo!

"Damned crazy cat!" Souta cursed as he grabbed the animal by the scruff of his neck and pressed the frightened animal to his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Souta?" Shippo called, still nervous from the alarmed shout that had come a few seconds earlier.

"It's all right, Shippo! It's just my cat!" Souta once again slipped his arm through the straps of both packs and hefted them up onto his shoulder, grimacing with the weight. A ton was an overstatement, these things weighed more than a cement truck! "Shippo, I need a hand!"

The Kitsune leapt down into the well and floated just above Souta, looking unsure. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you take the cat, first off?" Souta asked as Buyo's claws flexed into Souta's unwilling torso. Shippo nodded and reached out, taking the cat and leaping out of the well. After that, and with a great deal of effort, Souta was able to get himself and both packs back out of the well. Once he was on solid ground again, he collapsed into the grass and took a few deep breaths before he shot upright, climbed to his feet, and pulled the packs back up over his shoulders.

"Come on, Shippo! The quicker we get home, the quicker I can get rid of this weight!" Souta paused, stunned by the easiness the word 'Home' had slipped off his tongue as he referenced his current residence. "Is it really home?"

"Of course it is!" Shippo announced, still clutching a very unhappy looking Buyo in his paws, his big eyes wide in astonishment.

"Then lets get back there before it gets dark," Souta muttered and they both headed back down the trail towards Kaede's village.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're ok, Kagome? You look a little pale," 

"I'm fine, Sango," Kagome whispered as she looked up from the dishes she was washing. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. I just can't get around the fact that my mother and grandfather wouldn't come with us. She said it wasn't right and that she didn't belong here and probably couldn't make a life here, but when this whole thing started, it was all she could talk about! I don't understand,"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said sincerely as she moved towards the other woman and embraced her gently. "Maybe there was a reason for it that your mother just couldn't explain the correct way,"

"Maybe," Kagome turned as Shippo bounded into the kitchen a very unhappy looking cat held tight in his arms. "Buyo?"

"He was in the well," Souta announced as he released the added weight of the two packs onto the ground near the door. "I think mom went a little overboard with whatever she packed. Those things weigh at least a ton a piece!"

"She must have added something else without our knowing," Kagome cleaned her hands off and knelt down beside the two packs, unzipping the first one a little pensively. "Well, all my things are accounted for so far, but I don't know what this other stuff is," She pulled a package out of the pack that had been wrapped in one of her shirts and opened it, chuckling. "Flashlights and batteries,"

"Leave it to mom," Souta smiled as he opened the second pack and sorted through it. Mostly his clothes, but there were extra tidbits thrown in. After he'd gone through and pulled out all of the little packages, three of them being extremely weighty, he looked to Kagome who had an equal amount of packages.

"I guess she wanted to make sure that we had everything we could possibly need," Kagome said as she opened one of her packages and stared at it. "Pictures…"

"Oh, wow, you're right!" Souta exclaimed, staring at the stack his now opened package revealed. "I guess she didn't ever want us to forget,"

"I could never…" Kagome choked on the words and rewrapped the pictures, stuffing them back into the pack and zipping it up. The other packages were also put away again. Souta could understand his sister's hesitation to view everything and felt a little sympathy for her. She and their mother had been very close and it was going to be hard to deal with the separation, but Kagome always took some things a little too hard. Souta and Sango watched as Kagome shouldered the pack and headed towards her room, obviously saddened by the whole ordeal.

"She needs an outlet for all that pent up emotion," Souta whispered, looking to Sango. "I think she's waiting on Inuyasha before she lets it all go,"

"I think you're right, Souta," Sango glanced at him, shaking her head sadly. "And if that really is the case, then I hope Miroku and Inuyasha get back soon. I don't want Kagome to be sad all the time!"

"Tell me about it," Souta rose, shouldered his pack and smiled sweetly at Sango. "I'm gonna go toss this into my room and then maybe see if I can help with anything around the house or the village,"

"It's getting late," Sango shrugged. "Can you cook? I let the housekeeper take a vacation while then men were gone. She won't get back until tomorrow morning,"

"I can cook," Souta nodded, smiling again. "Give me half an hour and you'll be so full you'll think you're going to explode,"

"Oh, dear!"

* * *

"What do ya' mean you're not gonna pay us?!" 

Startled by the Hanyou's angry outburst, the village elder's dark grey eyes immediately glazed over. He should have been intimidated by Inuyasha's unyielding presence and demon strength, but for some reason, this old man didn't seem to let it bother him, nor did he back down or retract his statement.

Miroku shifted uneasily at Inuyasha's side, the rings of his staff jangling loudly with the movement. It was clear that things were about to get ugly. He recognized that dangerous fire in Inuyasha's eyes. He'd seen it far too often in his travels with the half demon over the years.

"We are grateful for the slaying of the pig demons," The elder began, trying his best to hold Inuyasha's hard, angry gaze with one of his own. Behind him, several younger villagers were cowering, but a few looked just as stubborn as the old man, and it did nothing for Inuyasha's unhappy mood but downright infuriate and frustrate him. Who did this old man think he was? Who did any of these people think they were? He and Miroku had just taken time away from their own affairs and slaughtered an entire clan of nasty pig demons and saved the villagers because of it! Now they weren't going to provide payment?

"You listen here, old man!" Inuyasha interrupted before anything else could be said. "I didn't come all the way out here and use up my time and energy fighting those damned pig demons just for your equally damned gratitude! You hired us and you're damn well gonna pay us!"

"We do not bow to demons!"

Inuyasha's hard yellow eyes focused on the young man who had shouted the statement and growled unhappily. "I want payment, you idiot, not loyalty! I don't give a damn who or what you bow to! You asked for my help and I gave it to you, now I want compensation!"

"Your compensation is our gratitude and our assurances that we will not need your assistance again. Had we known you were a demon yourself-"

"Half demon!"

"-we would not have let you into our borders,"

"WHY YOU-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku's deceptively cheerful voice finally made its debut since the conversation had struck up and made the Hanyou growl low in the throat. "It is obvious that we are not going to receive payment. Insulting the elder further will not change that. I suggest we take our leave from this place." Miroku turned slightly, his staff clanging loudly. A soft smile was playing on the monk's lips, one that Inuyasha recognized instantly as something mischievous and calculating. "And since they deny us payment, it is only right and fair that we deny them the completion of our duties,"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion and his white dog ears fell flat against his head for a moment before he caught on. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked a little. "Feh! Fine. I suppose you're right. No sense in breaking our backs finishing off those demons before they can regenerate since we're not getting paid for the work."

Fear overcame the villagers with that statement and Inuyasha could barely contain a proud smirk because of it. Humans were too gullible for their own damned good. But if it got him paid, why not exploit it?

"Regenerate themselves?" He heard a few of the villagers question in surprise and fear.

"No demon has that kind of power!" The elder said loudly, trying to hold his reserve.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha's voice lowered and his eyes closed. "I suppose most of you humans have forgotten Naraku?"

A collective gasp made his ears twitch. It annoyed him how much Naraku's name could still affect the people around him, but it served as a reminder of the evil imprint the spider demon had left on the world. It also made Inuyasha horrendously grateful that Naraku was finally dead.

He had Kagome to thank for that.

Inuyasha's eyes opened again, but only halfway. He stared into the grass at his feet and felt the emotions stirring in him, all brought on by the memory of her name. Then her face came, then her voice, scent and all around personality. He missed her. And just as he started to enjoy her memory, the memory of her jumping into the Bone Eater's Well for the last time to leave him behind forever snuffed out the warm feelings he had towards her. How long had it been since the last time he had seen her? How long had it been since she'd wounded his heart?

Two, maybe three years?

"The demon Naraku is dead!"

The memories and the wonderings were all swept away with that statement and forced Inuyasha to act on impulse.

"You idiot!" He snatched at the elder's robes and lifted the old man a foot off the ground, glaring harshly, seriously. "Just because one evil demon is dead doesn't mean that was the end of it! There are millions of demons out there just waiting to take his place! They have the potential to be just as bad, probably even worse!"

"That does not concern us," The elder looked panicked now, no longer able to uphold his bravery with Inuyasha's sharp claws so close to his throat.

"Maybe not now," Inuyasha released the elder, unaffected by how the man crumpled to the ground. "But those pig demons should be. But you all can deal with it yourselves. I offered my help and I gave it, and believe me, I don't give it lightly. I don't like humans,"

The elder sent a questioning gaze in Miroku's direction, making Inuyasha growl.

"He's no different. But he is a friend of the family, therefore I have an obligation to tolerate him,"

"Uncle!" A woman appeared in the doorway behind them all, having finally found the courage to approach the small group. "What if the Lord Inuyasha is right and the pig demons do regenerate themselves? If we dismiss their services, wouldn't we be condemning ourselves? We cannot be selfish. Demons may be our enemies, but this demon offered to help us. Paying him for his kindness is the least we can do,"

"Silence, Niki! I need no words of wisdom from you,"

"Don't silence her! She's the only one with any sense in this damned village," Inuyasha muttered, looking annoyed.

The old man looked insulted, but at the same time, sobered. "As you wish. Wait here and I shall retrieve your payment. After that, I implore you to finish the job so that I do not regret my decision,"

"We thank you, kind sir," Miroku bowed, his eyes closed, but that soft little smile was still playing on his lips. Inuyasha glanced at him for a moment before folding his arms over his chest and turning his back on the villagers. Miroku was human, therefore he would show gratitude despite the situation, but being stubborn like he was, Inuyasha would never do so. His hands were itching just waiting to snatch the coin parcel from the old man's hands and bolt for home the second the opportunity was presented.

The sooner they got home, the better. Thinking about Naraku had made him uneasy and he wanted to be home where he could think. Something was coming. His instincts were buzzing to try and convince him of this, and he knew that it would be bad, but he wasn't sure why. It was just a feeling he'd gotten since his mother had died that warned him of oncoming danger. Sometimes it took years for the danger to present itself, sometimes hours. Either way, he'd learned not to ignore this feeling.

Not to mention the temperature was dropping drastically. It was late Autumn now, and winter had been sending a threatening breeze their way for weeks, but now it was really starting to kick in. The air just wasn't quite as warm as it should have been.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air and shook his head. Snow was coming any day now. Hopefully he and Miroku would make it back home before it started to fall. He still had a lot to get done at the house before that could happen. And considering Sango's situation, it wasn't likely that anything had really gotten done. He just hoped she hadn't done anything stupid like dismiss the maid while they were gone…again. Miroku hadn't been happy about that little incident at all, and Inuyasha had been downright furious. With Shippo running wild around the house, not having a maid present left the house in poor shape. Inuyasha wanted his home clean and organized and beautiful, just the way Kagome's mother kept her home in the future. If Kagome ever came back to visit, he wanted her to feel at home and comfortable. She couldn't very well do that if she couldn't walk down the hallway.

Finally, the old man returned and, before Inuyasha could snatch the parcel from his hand, tossed the bag of coins into Miroku's awaiting grasp.

"Thank you, kind sir,"

"The demons?"

"Consider them no longer your problem. We shall be leaving now. Thank you for your hospitality whilst we aided you in this fight," Miroku rose from his bow and turned towards Inuyasha. No word was spoken between the two men as they turned and headed straight out of the village.

"What a load of crap!" Inuyasha muttered several minutes later as they crossed a small bridge over a steadily cooling stream. "Can you believe that moron wasn't going to pay us because I'm a half demon? Stupid humans!"

"Each village we service is different, Inuyasha." Miroku looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. "We must travel quickly. We've lingered too long,"

"I know," Aggravation laced Inuyasha's voice. "We're not gonna make it back before the first snow fall, but at least we'll still be able to work through it,"

"Let us not waste any time then,"

* * *

End Chapter 

Again, I'm sorry! But I promise that two more chapters are on their way within the week! Hopefully...eh eh... Next chapter gets a bit emotional for Kagome!


End file.
